Little Lessons
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: A parental spanking fic in which little Switzerland gets in trouble with his mentor after skipping his chores


AN: Contains a very detailed parental spanking between Switzerland and his Caretaker whom he refers to as Vater (father in German) be warned, if you dislike spankings fics to not read!

It had not been one of Switzerland's better days, first he had to take his little baby sister Lilly out to check his traps for rabbits, but instead of rabbits, he discovered someone or something had crushed all his traps, it had been very frustrating, and it meant he was going to have to try and build new ones, it had put him behind in his rabbit catching, on top of that he had almost gotten a spanking from his Papa at breakfast for raising his voice at his little baby sister. It just seemed that things were not going his way, and they weren't about to change any time soon. Finishing up his goat milk and after his stern warning from his Guardian whom he referred to as Vater , he recalled what he needed do and spoke up as to remind the elder man as to his goal today.

"I really want that rabbit can I go out and set more traps after breakfast...my chores can wait."

"Your chores must be done first, then you can set traps you know how the rules go." The man nodded doubting that Switzerland would be abel to go for very long with out an upset over this. somedays you could just sense when a child was heading for trouble and it would just be a matter of time before the enviable happened, The elder had seen it coming for a while and he inwardly dreaded what he was most likely going to have to do. The boy nodded his head and scooted out of his chair.

"Then I will do them now so I can get on with my hunting.

"Ja thats gut," The man encouraged him and also got up to go back to his work in the barn, he himself had a lot of work to do getting the hay down for the goats.

Switzerland went to his bedroom and started to make up his bed quickly then gathered the things he needed and went out the back door, really his chores could wait, those rabbits could not, and he really very much wanted a rabbit, it was more important than anything, and he just needed an hour to make a better trap, then his chores could be done.

After a mew moments he gathered some sticks that he needed then sat down and was started to use some twine he hand to make a basked with a hinge on it, so that it could trap the rabbit and he could be able to carry the whole trap back instead of having to reach in. the young boy tried a few different things and time passed faster than he noticed but then finally he was was done with his hinged cage and then decide to set it in the woods just behind the house as it was closer and he gathered the things he needed and went into the woods.

Vater was now up in the loft and was preparing to push down some a load of hay when he thought he saw his son and was surprised he had gotten his chores done so early. Seeing that the boy had appeared to be so diligent he climbed down from the loft and rounded to the back of the house, seeing as that was where he had seen him go and ask him if he wanted any help with his traps and see how he had gotten his firewood chore done, since the last few times he had note quite been able to get the wood stacked right because of his shortness. however Vater noticed instantly the wood had not changed and was now concerned his son had failed to do his task.

Switzy set the trap up in the way he was sure would catch a rabbit this time then seeing as that was done he then decided he could do his chores double time and be done in the same amount of time as it usually took but as he emerged from the woods his eyes fell on a most terrifying sight, his Vater leaning against the half stacked whittling at a smaller piece of wood one leg crossed over the other.

"Hmm Switzy?" he he spoked not even looking up from his work as he carved away at the wood. "been busy?" he queried with a knowing look. Switzerlands heart froze in his chest he blinked and felt uneasy which was not something he usually felt.

"eh….y-ya..Vater..I was just going for the firewood now."

"Hmmm is that so?" The elder man brushed a strand of silver hair behind his ear, he continued to carve at his piece of wood fashioning a handle on it. "But you just came from the woods, was there a bear or something you had to chase off?." He asked calmly and blew a little at the wood shavings on his hands. little Switzlerland felt his stomach tighten, he knew exactly what his Vater was asking and he could not lie to him.

"Nein, Vater, I was just...I was, setting a um, a trap, I didn't think it would take very long and I already did my inside chores." he said explaining his reasoning sure that his guardian would see logic in what he said, bit he was growing nervous at the thing that Vater was whittling. The wood was now taking better shape now and the elder stopped carving part of it to bore a hole into it with his knife.

"Hmm but didn't I say something about doing all the chores first?" he asked as if he had a hard time recalling this information on his own, which was clearly not so. Switzerland nodded his head, seeing more clearly what it was that his Vater was carving and he suddenly felt his hands got behind him as if to protect something.

"Ja..Vater..you did say that, but I thought that I could do what I wanted faster, and, well I...I..." he could feel himself losing confidence in his argument as it seemed clear to him that his Vater already had decided his fate. "I'm sorry." he finally said.

"Hmm- sorry for being caught or sorry for not obeying when I asked?" he questioned cooly and now looked up at the child before him as the little paddle was now finished being carved, he waited for the answer and held it in his hand and kept his arms folded.

Now panicking on the inside Switzy saw clearly now what his Vater was holding, Swittzy was usually a very well behaved and good chibi, and hardly ever had to be disciplined, but when he did, it was a rare case and always something deemed serious and Swityzy usually took it hard, hence his usual obedient attitude, he felt tears well up in his eyes but he tried to stand tall and not shrink.

"I em...sorry for not obeying you and I am sorry that I am going to have to be chastised too." he was honest about everything. Sighing the elder nodded his head patted his lap,

"I am too, I am happier when I don't' have to do this to help you learn." he then waited for Switzerland to obey. The little boy knew it was best to get this over with and he went to him and pulled himself over his lap clutching and trembling a little.

"I..I thought I could do it fast enough...I..I was wrong." He said still a tiny bit of him wanting to defend his actions.

"It was not fast that is the issue here, it was the doing that was not good, I said chores first, rabbits later, they are not all going to get caught and never come here to live again," he said and situated him. "I hope you understand that." he added and then raised his hand and began to swat his sons behind with the freshly carved paddle. Switzy let out a little whimpering cry as the paddle started to do its job, and its job was to make his bottom ache and burn to remind him of his misdeed, it was not harsh but it did sting and that sting started to build until was was burning uncomfortably. but Switzy held onto his Vater and did not try to get away, nor did he scream unnecessarily he merely whimpered and let his tears fall. The elder continued letting the little paddle fall, and then paused to pull down Switzy's pants, it was time to bare his bottom to deliver the rest of the spanking. Switzerland gasped a little.

"Please, I am sorry please do not spank my bare bottom with the paddle!" Shaking his head his guardian replied.

"Unless you want a much harder longer spanking, you will obey, and take your punishment." he said then pulled his pants and underwear all the way down to his knees. "Now raise your bottom up as high and you can." he instructed.

Switzerland shivered, his legs trembling but he knew he best not disobey and slowly pushed his bottom out his cheeks pulsing in dread of the much harsher part of the spanking, his stomach tightened as the first loud painful swat fell and Switzy burst into sobs promising not to ever skip his chores again, the fire now of the paddle raining down, making his cheeks burn like hot embers. His Vater swatted him harder and harder until he felt the message had gotten through.

The child was now sobbing quietly in his arms, he hated so much to be in this position, yes it didn't happen often but when it did it stuck with him and he remembered for a very long time, he knew his Vater only chastised him like this when he had gone off the path, and knew he wasn't being mean, but that did not make a spanking like this any easier to take.

Finally it was over the elder satisfied with the dark red throbbing color of the twin cheeks and he put down the paddle next to the woodpile as a reminder for the next few weeks. he would not hesitate again to use it of Switzy decided to misbehave about his chores.

"hmm there, there," he said gently and patted Switzerland's back rhythmically, knowing it had a very comforting effect.

Switzerland's sobbing lessened and he was breathing normally now and he turned his head up to look at his Vater.

"I, I will do as you say, I learned my lesson." he said and reached a hand back and rubbed at his still aching and stinging bare bottom, still feeling the pain that little paddle had brought.

"Gutt kind, that is vundebar," he smiled and hugged his boy and patted his back kindly, very glad he now understood the importance of the lesson and was sure Switzerland would keep his word.

"Now then you go and finish your chores." he instructed standing him up and pulling his pants up up and giving his bottom a small pat to remind him to behave now.

Switzerland winced at the pat, even though it was not hard, it was the reminder that stuck with him, that his Vater would not hesitate to pull him over his lap and paddle him again of he got out of line, though it was scary and a painful thing, it made Switzy feel safe and secure to know that someone was watching out for him, even if that someone held a paddle


End file.
